Talk:Fingers of Chaos
Section 0 I just went to take a quick look and I don't f...ing believe this! Are they serious with this skill?! That is a verbatim transscript of the skill description by the way (from screenshot from skill monitor). This is freaking nuts! 8-[] --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 16:54, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :This is th "No you're not soloing this area" skill :) --Karlos 20:53, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::It's also for 5 seconds and probably has around a 30 second recharge time. Personally I have found the energy burn from all the mesmers in the ruined tombs to be more of a problem than Fingers of Chaos. --Ravious It's been tested that rangers can "block" attacks from monsters using this skill (e.g., using Whirling Defense), but what about "evade" (e.g., by using Escape)? Does it just apply to things such as blindness and Price of Failure, where you would actually see "missed" pop up? --Herbal Tea 16:51, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :A successful evade leads to a "miss", not "evaded". Thus it is my believe that evasion will not work on Fingers of Chaos. Afterall, it's designed specifically for rangers, and rangers got a lot more evasion skills than blind or hexes... -PanSola 00:46, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::I just tested it with the Whiptail Devourers in Old Ascalon and it shows "evade," not "miss." --Herbal Tea 06:45, 25 February 2006 (CST) :::Hmm, my mistake. In which case, this should be tested out indeed. -PanSola 04:09, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::IME FoC hits rangers in Whirling Defense. I would like to know who tested and found it does work. UrbalT? Incidentally, this is why I thought that Guardian and Aegis would also have no effect on them, but my brief experiments a few days back seemed to show that they do work. They should have said "always hits" instead of "cannot miss". — Stabber 04:16, 26 February 2006 (CST) To Karlos: you can solo this area...84.87.168.39 09:12, 30 December 2006 (CST) To me, this skill is just an attempt by anet to encourage more diverse groups than the typical tank-monk-nuker-MM-barrage/interrupt you see in standard PvE. If it lasted longer, it might actually be an effective attempt.--Mafaraxas 01:55, 4 June 2007 (CDT) is it ok to add a redirect? I typed "Finger of Chaos" into search box, the search didn't even have the right article show up as a search result. It took me a few tries (checking my spelling of Finger, Chaos, of), until I finally tried "Fingers". I know usually we don't redirect for plural/singular or minor spelling issues, but this one really confused me. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:19, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Assassin I heard from some Assassins they got blinded from the Finger of Chaos :They would be secondary Warriors, I suspect. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:41, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Just to state it, fingers had no effect on my A/Rt, as expected. --68.142.14.71 18:38, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, so really, playing as an Assassin, Ritualist, Dervish, or Paragon is a way to laugh at FoC :) LavaEdge324 17:19, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::::Or you could go old school and play a mesmer...—Aranth 22:50, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::A mesmer in PvE? BLASPHEMY! --Blue.rellik 07:34, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Evade "This skill only ignores evasion effects on rangers. A ranger can still block the attack and blind works as normal." Now that Evasion has been removed from the game does this ignore the chance to block, or does it have no effect at all?--Thelordofblah 21:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Considering the revert, this is moot right now, but all skills that made reference to evasion - causing it, ignoring it, or being triggered by it - instead made reference to blocking. So, in short, it would just ignore blocking. ::I may have missed something in the chaos (pun! pun!) of the battle, but I tried using Whirling Defense while doing Sunspears in Cantha and the grasps seemed unable to hit me. Will test again carefully in the ruins. But even if this is the case, I'm sure this will be fixed as soon as Anet "doh!"s.--Ishmaeel 04:48, 7 March 2007 (CST) :::No. I must have been thrown off by the short duration. I did a careful test in the ruins with a monk hero to keep me alive and yes, the grasp was able to hit me through my stances every single time. --Ishmaeel 11:45, 7 March 2007 (CST) Core? Since you can see Grasps of Insanity in all campaigns, at least in one quest, I noted it as 'core'. Although I still don't like that very much. This skill can be found mainly in Torment Claws, and tormnet creatures in the Tomb of Primeval Kings. I would like to note it better as 'Special' or 'Moster' since it is not an usable skill and can't be noted as being part of any campaign. Mithran 17:21, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Dervishes Although the description does not state it, these conditions are also inflicted on Dervishes. Removed it because that is wrong. Go ahead, try the D/* build here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10149012 You wont get any conditions on ya. --Mwpeck 20:11, 26 April 2007 (CDT) It does definitely blind Dervishes. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:32, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :never mind - warrior secondary -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 17:39, 6 July 2007 (CDT) This Stance ends if you use a Skill? Been clearing out Lesser Grasps in Shing Jea for the Dragon Festival quests and I noticed that for a lot of them, the inital hit caused Blindness/Crippled on my warrior, but only once. When the Grasp used Fingers of Chaos again, it happened again. Then I noted that I got Blindness from multiple hits sometimes. The breakpoint seems to come when a Grasp follows Fingers of Chaos with "Fear Me!" which often happens right away. Has anyone else noticed this behavior? —DaveK 09:07, 7 July 2007 (GMT) Deep Wound When I was doing a quest for the Dragon Fest I saw that this skill added Deep Wound too vs the Warrior Canthan guard person. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 10:51, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :I am quite sure you saw a Grasp of Insanity use Eviscerate. -- Xeon 10:54, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::The article for the Grasp of Insanity says that they had Eviscerate only at level 22/28 and not level 18 which is what level they were when I was fighting them. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 18:59, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::Lesser Grasp --Ufelder 03:02, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Heroes? This skill doesn't seem to affect Hero Warriors. Can anyone confirm? Description Full: Necros Concise: Necromancers Only ArenaNerf could achieve that... -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha. That's grand :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:48, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh c'mon how can they not have noticed the most resounding fail of a concise description yet... -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nerfed due to power creep True story --Macros 20:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Dervish affected Doing the Dragon Festival quests, and the lesser grasps attacks affect my derv as it were a warrior (blind or cripple on hit). Don't have a mesmer or NF/Faction char so can't test for other professions. Undocumented update? HAHA DISREGARD THAT i had war as secondary profession, I fail 22:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. A F K When 22:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Pets Pets are shown in-game as being Rangers, so will this make attacks unblockable against them? Could use Shield Guardian to easily test, just get them attacking the pet and use that worthless skill, should pop off a heal eventually if attacks aren't unblockable --Gimmethegepgun 23:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC)